Dream a Little Dream
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: Germany, Italy and Japan get their hands on England's spell book! In an attempt to gather information they start to enter the dreams of the Allied Powers. Big Mistake!What waits in store Veee Surprise yaoi pairings, crack, and outright retarded!
1. Bookmark it

Dream a little dream–

Germany stared down at the little battered book in his hands. It's cover was worn considerably, and its pages were yellowed and stained.

"Veeee~ what is it Doitsu?" a curious little Italian asked.

Germany flipped through the pages, not even looking up.

"Its England's spell book. I had some men infiltrate his office to get it. Hmph, he's always boasting about his superior magic skills."

Italy rested his chin on Germany's shoulder, looking down at the book with him. "Can we do magic too? Ooh Doitsu I want to be a magician!" he exclaimed. Germany chuckled as Italy nuzzled into his shoulder. "Well...I'm not sure if this stuff even works."

"I can authenticate it for you, Germany-san"

Germany jumped as Japan seemed to appear from thin air. "Ah...Japan. Good timing" he said, collecting himself. Japan took the book into his hands and sat quietly for a moment. There was silence as the small asian nation looked at the book with a distant stare.

"W-well...aren't you going to—"

"I am...Germany-san"

"And um..."

"It's real"

Italy squealed with delight. "Oh yes! Magic!". Germany quirked an eyebrow at his ally. "Wait how did you even—" "With a magical object such as this there's bound to be souls that have been damaged attatched to it. I merely felt their presence"

"There's ghosts in the room VEEEEEE~"

"Iie, just kami"

"Ghosts are scary! Doitsu hold me! I don't want them to eat my pastaaaaaaa"

"Japan I think it's be best to not mention 'kami' around Italy"

"I agree completely."

The trio flipped through the book together, trying to find the perfect "first spell". "How about super speed?" "Why, so you can retreat faster ,Italy?" "Veeee don't be so mean!" . "Ah...there's one for good fortune" "I was thinking something that'd collect information right away" "Like super speed?" "NO!"

"Huh...this one has been book marked." Germany said. Indeed there was one yellowed page , with it's corner folded down . The black ink bled into the chicken scratch writing of that could only belonged to young England.

"Dream walking"

The three looked at each other briefly before reading the little description:

See into one's deep dark secrets. The eyes may be the window to the soul, but the soul has many different colors when the blinds are shut.

Needed for 1 full night's dose:

Powdered tea

swamp lilies

1 warm creamer

rose water

and a honeysuckle leaf for invisibility.

"Do we dare try,Germany-san?". The blond looked at the book in thought. "Well,if we just think about whose dream we need to go to...we go. I don't seem the harm. We might get some good information".

"Then it's settled. Lets get the ingredients and meet here at 11 o'clock"


	2. Sleep tight, Axis

11 o'clock arrived faster than they'd expected, and soon the axis powers were scrambling to assemble their plan. "Ok, Japan. Add the rose water. Italy...I brought your ingredients because I was afraid you'd only bring pasta. And you did"

"Veeee~"

The pot simmered and the smell of rose water and honeysuckle filled the tiny kitchen. "Is it almost ready?" Italy asked, swinging his legs back and forth on the counter. "Just about. Ok Japan get it ready." The blond ordered. He plucked Italy off the counter and placed him on the ground with a thud. "Now you be good" "Yes Doitsu" "No running off" "Yes Doitsu" "Use your indoor voices–" "Yes Doitsu" "And hold onto Japan's hand" "Yes Doitsu"

Germany let his hands grasp the tiny Italian's shoulders.

"What was the last thing I just said?"

"...Yes Doitsu"

"ITALIA!"

"I don't want to interrupt, but the stew is ready". Germany gulped down his anxiety and took the cup. The stew was murky and sludgy. The creamer had muddied up the brew, leaving only unappetizing shadows of the other ingredients to float about. "Ja...I guess we'd better drink up then" He whispered into the glass.

Italy, Germany and Japan took their seats in the sitting room of the house. Nestled comfortably on leather bound chairs, they stared into the muck. "Where to first?" Japan asked, tapping his long pale fingers on the cup. "We'll start with America to try this out. See you all there" Germany replied.

The blond tilted his head back and took a sip of the brew. The other two nations quickly did the same. As if on a timer, the axis powers slumped over in their chairs and awaited their dream filled journey.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!"

"Italia! Didn't I tell you to use your indoor—"

"Yes Doitsu"

"Stop agreeing if you aren't even listening!"

Germany looked up at the sound of loud music. "Where are we?"

"Veee~ It's a parade!"

The three pushed their way through a crowd of people on a busy confetti laced street. Marching bands passed quickly, bringing enthusiastic music to the crowd. "I believe this is what Americans call a 'ticker tape parade' "

An open convertible cruised down the colorful street. The crowds stuck on the cramped sidewalks cheered. "Hero~Hero~Hero~Hero"

"That's right! I AM THE HEROOOOOO"

"Oh for the love of god—"

America waved brightly to the audience, a miniature flag permanently attached to his hand. In the other he held a super sized hamburger, which was totaled in two bites. "Ha ha ha ha. I am so *munch munch* really I am! Thank you for your *Sluuuuuuuurp sluuuuuuuurp* God Bless ME! Ahahahahaha"

"Such self centered acts, in my country he'd be disowned"

"I can't believe I wasted part of the brew on this moron. C'mon lets go find something worth while".

Japan pulled out a check list of the Allies. "They all might hold some information, how should be categorize them?"

"France told Romano and me his work was very important! Then he grabbed me and said I should join him. He touches me like Doitsu , only it's a bad touch"

"...I'll kill him"

"VEEEEE~?"

"F-France it is then"

Holding onto each other, they wished to visit France. Suddenly, the music faded away, and was replaced with the sound of rain trickling on the cobble stones of a much older Paris. Japan crossed his arms to conserve his warmth as the rain poured harder. "Where's France?" he whispered through chattering teeth.

A voice from down the cobblestone streets called out. "My love, please don't leave me!". "I–I must Francis, he'll kill me!" The blond embraced a small brunette in his arms. "No one will ever take you from me. I gave you my word, didn't I? We will never split...Italia"

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

Japan clamped his hands over the enraged German's mouth. "Hush Germany-san! He can still hear us". Germany fumed and smoothed back the hairs that had been ruffled out of place. France, who had heard the commotion turned. "Vee~ Francis I hear him everywhere. I'm scared." "Hush Feliciano..." France soothed taking the Italian in his arms. "I have just the thing to keep your mind off him" "V-vee?"

"He-HE IS NOT DOING THAT TO ITALY ON MY WATCH!" "Hush Germany-san!"

"Hahaha Doitsu is worse than mi fratello"

Grabbing the collars of his smaller partners, Germany huffed angrily. "We're out of here. Think Russia" "Ahh but Doitsu–" "THINK".

Japan clenched his eyes shut and thought as hard as he could. When he opened them he was in a snowy tundra. "If I'd had known about the extremes in the weather I'd have dressed more appropriately."

Italy ran up to Germany, a sun flower waving in the frost bitten wind. "Looky Look!" he cheered.

"Where did you pick that?" "There's a whole bunch of them over the hill!" "I think you shouldn't pick the flowers, Italy-san" "Why not?"

"What are you three doing with my sun flower?"

Kol Kol Kol

"How can he see us?" "Veee~ I'm scared, hold me Doitsu!" "Augh Italia! Don't jump on me like that"

Japan stumbled back. "We are still in his sight" "That you are...kol kol kol. I've had the best luck since I sat in that Lucky Chair England put out for me" Germany cringed. "That was a cursed chair!" Kol kol kol.

Russia took out what can only be described as a super-mega-ultra sun flower. "Ahaha Bye bye!"

BOOM!

"D-Don't you touch them, aru!"

"China-san!" "Baby brother!" "A-anoooooooo let go"

China let his arms fall off of Japan. "Aru! I've never seen you three in Russia's dreams before. Are you new sparing partners?" Germany let out a huff as he pried Italy from his leg. "Stop acting like a little dog, Italy. Sparing partners?"

China nodded happily "Russia is super awesome when it comes to sparring. See the pile?"

"OH MY G—"

Needless to say there was blood everywhere. Bits an pieces of what should have been countries were missing. "Was that...Greece?" Japan asked shakily, pointing to one mangled mess. "Yes, 't let us use one of his cats as a model in a shinatty commercial aru"

"Ummm Doitsu. I'm thinking England."

"So am I"

"And me as well"

*Poof*

The appeared in a dimly lit hallway. Blood red carpets stretching into darkness as candle flames hovered in the orbs of light. "Everyone stick close. By now England probably knows we have his book."

The three stepped off in unison into the danger that waited just beyond the candles.


	3. IIE!

"Everyone stick close. The candles are burning out." Germany said. His boots thumped on the carpet as the three made their way into the dim light. They followed the endless hallway for a while in silence. That was until..."IIEEEEEEEE". "Japan!" Germany spun around. "I'm right here, Germany-san." said the Asian nation. Germany looked him up and down. Not a white thread on his suit was maimed, or a raven hair on his head ruffled. "I must be hearing things. Let's continue"

A few moments later another shriek filled the darkness. "Veee~! I heard that one!" "S-so did I Italy-kun". Germany stopped cold in his tracks. "Ok then. Defense stance, everyone."

Germany stood in front as Italy placed his hands on the German's hips, followed by Japan grasping firmly onto Italy's shoulders. "Vee~ It's like a choo choo train", "I feel like I'm leading a conga line". "Doitsu you'll have to move your hips much more for that!" "Ano, isn't this inappropriate to discuss while your hands are so low on Germany-san?"

They closed in on what seemed to be the only door in England's entire dream. "We should proceed with caution after...well...Russia." Germany blurted. Japan raised a shaky hand. "C-could we possibly take on what might be a full fledged wizard in there?" Italy scratched his head "There was so much screaming"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Just like that, see?". The axis powers stood outside door of torturous noises for a few minutes to plan their strategy. "Well the most logical one seems to just kick down the door to catch England off guard. Besides, if we can take his torture victims maybe we can get information out of them too." the german soldier argued. Japan sighed,"I won't argue against this. Anything less brutal might give England time to escape or fight back". "B-but Doitsu his magic sounds so scary!"

A gloved hand clamped down on Italy's shoulder. "Don't you dare back out. Besides we're still invisible...I think. So we should be fine. The noise will startle him long enough for Japan and I to take him down."

"So one three?" "Ja~"

"One" "Due`""San!"

"IIEEEEEEE" The three axis froze in horror.

"Mmmmfph Iie Arthur-san you're hurting me–ahhh"

"You don't like it Kiku?"

"It's not-agh...Arthur-san!"

Germany buried his face in his gloved hands. "These things can never be unseen". "Doitsu look!" "Italy, avert your eyes... good lord" . "No Doitsu! Japan fainted!" Germany turned to the crumpled pile that was Kiku. Taking the smaller nation up in his arms, Germany quickly headed to the door. "Hurry Italy before we witness anything else we can surely live without". "Vee~ Doitsu what's England doing to Japan now?" "Italy!" "Can people bend like that–""Italy!"

The next day, three very deprived nations showed up to a world conference meeting. Underneath the usual hesterics there were new tensions and many, many things that could not be unseen.

"So I move that French territories should be set up in Italy to ensure—" "Like hell they will be territories in my Italy" "Your Italy?" "Yes MINE". Italy waved happily to Russia across the table. Russia looked up from what seemed to be a burn book and smiled...then proceeded to cross out something in the book. Looks like Italy got away this time.

Japan took the quickest opportunity to leave before, "Ahh! Kiku. Are we still on for tea, I know a great place where—"

"Do not touch! I do not bend like that, Arthur-san! Nor will I ever find such acts acceptable." He blurted out before running off toward his homeland.

"Tea...unacceptable?" he muttered ,slightly confused at how the Eastern world works. Though he did take the time to admire Kiku from the back.

As for England's spell book, Germany made sure it was returned to the dark corner of the Briton's office. Where he, or his partners, could never be exposed to such nonsense. That night, the axis powers tried to sleep soundly.

Japan, sleeping tightly, dreamt of his time in isolation. Just him and his homeland was enough to ease the trauma of the night before. *Creak* "H-hello?" the tatami mats creaked eerily around Japan. "Hello?"

"Why hello, Kiku"

"I...IIE!"

(End)


End file.
